


cause darling if you call me (i'll come running)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Peter is there for Michelle while she grieves for her father.





	cause darling if you call me (i'll come running)

**Author's Note:**

> Nora ([GreenFish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFish)) is my amazing beta once again! 
> 
> This ficlet was prompted by my friend Denise. It's probably sadder than you expected but them's the breaks. ;)

prompt: **"Concentrate on my heartbeat. Don't listen to anything else.”**

\------

Peter heard the news in homeroom, from Flash, of all people. He ran out of class and through the front doors of the school without a second glance.

His heartbeat was fast and loud in his ears, his feet pounding the pavement, as he used all his energy to get to Michelle's house as soon as possible. 

When he got there, his chest heaving from exertion, the driveway was empty of cars, and the porchlight was still on, even though it was nearing 9 a.m.

Peter opened the storm door with a creak before knocking rapidly on the frosted glass pane of the front door. He waited a moment, but could hear nothing, even with his super senses. Cursing under his breath, he tried the doorknob anyway. It was surprisingly unlocked.

“Hello-- _Michelle_?” Peter called out, standing in the front hall.

He crossed the living room and went into the kitchen. The coffee maker was still on and there was a burnt smell in the air, probably from the blackened toast sitting in the toaster oven.

Peter climbed the stairs slowly, listening for the creak of a door, or the sound of a television going -- any sound that meant _someone_ was home. 

He came to Michelle's room and knocked once more. “Michelle?” he called softly, as he reached for the doorknob.

The door swung wide suddenly, and there she was, standing in front of him. Tears were streaming down her face, and her hair looked even messier than normal. She sniffed as she stepped back, to sit atop her daybed.

Peter stood in the doorway, suddenly paralyzed with uncertainty. He didn't know how to comfort someone after a death, but especially not a teenage girl, and definitely not one he cared for so much.

He crossed the room slowly, and stood in front of her. A wave of sympathy crashed over him as he gazed at her.

Peter knew an “I’m sorry,” wouldn't cut it -- it hadn't for him, back when Uncle Ben had died -- so he didn't say anything.

She started to speak, haltingly. “It happened early this morning. Dad was heading back home from his job at the paper mill. It was foggy, ya know? The police said that it looked like he was trying to avoid hitting an animal in the road, a deer or something. And then… he crashed,” Michelle hiccuped, lifting her bloodshot eyes to his. “He crashed into the guardrail, but then his car toppled over it and landed at the bottom of the hill.”

Michelle rubbed her sleeve roughly across her eyes. Peter continued to watch her carefully, the corner of his eyes pricking with tears. He willed himself to stay strong for her, biting on the side of his cheek.

She continued, “They said he either died on impact, or very nearly after. Mom is at the morgue with--” Michelle choked on the words -- “ _his body,_ ” was swallowed by her grief.

She stood up, brushing past him to stand at the window.

Peter felt stunned. _Why had MJ’s mother just left her here, to drown in her pain, alone?_

“Michelle, I--” he started, not even knowing what he was going to say, but she whirled around suddenly.

“Why weren't you _there_?” she cried out, pushing at his chest with the flat of her hands as Peter stumbled backwards. “You could have helped him!”

“Michelle, what are you--?” Peter tried to grab a hold of her hands, but she wouldn't let him, balling her hands into fists this time and pummeling him.

“Why weren't you _there_?" she bawled, tears running down her face, screaming, “Why weren't you--”

Her voice caught on a sob as she leaned up against him, her fists now clenched around his shirt. Peter wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, and rocking her gently.

“Concentrate on my heartbeat. Don't listen to anything else,” Peter shushed her. “It's okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” he whispered, into her hair.

“You save everybody else, why couldn’t you save him?” she whispered brokenly. “Why not him?”

"Shh, shh. I'm here now," he crooned.

They stayed there for a long time; her head pressed to his chest, her sobs echoing in his ears.

It broke his heart to hear her cries. Peter felt helpless. He hated being helpless. He wanted to _do_ something, _anything_.

He knew that anger was a typical emotion to feel after the death of a loved one. He couldn't blame her for being emotional: at least she was letting herself feel.

After Uncle Ben’s death, he had been full of rage and hate. Questions had flooded his mind, but no answers would come.

 _Not again_ , had been a constant thought that floated through his head.

After losing his parents at such a young age, and then his uncle, he had been devastated, but in the end, only time could make it better.

Peter knew that well, so he let her cry. When she finally stopped, exhausted, Peter lifted her up and laid her down in bed. He brought the covers up over her shoulders, and kissed the side of her head.

He sighed, before sitting down on the floor by her head and smoothing her hair back from her face tenderly.

He wished with all his heart that he could take this pain from her and make it his own, but that was one burden that he could not bear.

She has to work through the grief on her own but he would always be there for her, unconditionally.


End file.
